1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus that controls braking, driving, steering and/or the like in a vehicle based on a parameter(s) obtained in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as such a control apparatus as that described above, a control apparatus is disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2012-196997. The disclosed control apparatus divides the inter-vehicle distance between an own vehicle and a preceding vehicle that is a front object by a relative speed to calculate a time to collision, carries out alarming based on the time to collision, calls a driver's attention, and also, carries out automatic braking if necessary. In this control apparatus, when the driver carries out a collision avoiding operation, the control apparatus terminates the automatic braking.